Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x+2y = 4$ $16x-8y = -16$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+2y = 4$ $2y = 4x+4$ $y = 2x + 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $16x-8y = -16$ $-8y = -16x-16$ $y = 2x + 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.